Animalistic Properties
by Kaji-Kun93
Summary: After the genin exams, Hinata befriends a red fox, who is watching over her for a prophecy that is coming. Hinata must quickly unite the animal tribes while balancing the chuunin exams and finding the other 3 that will also help her fulfill the prophecy.


Animalistic Prophecies: Prologue of the Prophecy

Summary: After the genin exams, Hinata befriends a red fox, who is watching over her for a prophecy that is coming. Hinata must quickly unite the animal tribes while balancing the chuunin exams and finding the other 3 that will also help her fulfill the prophecy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. I just make up little crazy ideas in my brain that could've happened in Naruto, but didn't.

A/N: I'm back... But who knows how long. I think I discontinued my other story (either that it's on hiatus) ... since I went on vacation for a month right after I posted a new chapter and I never could get back on track, since everything I write started to come out wrong or sounded weird. Not to mention school...

Animalistic Prophecies Chapter 1: Animalistic Woes

* * *

That fox was always sitting there. There on the concrete ground every day since a few months ago, always waiting for a certain person. The fox's ears perk up as it detects familiar footsteps coming down the street, slowly resonating. The fox sits up and waits.

The footsteps are almost there, the fox tenses up, ready to do a playful pounce upon the approaching person. The footsteps stop, and the fox relaxes as the voice softly talks to it.

"P-please don't jump on me... Kitsune-kun." The shy voice called to the fox before it relaxes, slightly disappointed at being caught again by the person it considers its owner.

Hinata bends down at the fox, and holds out some food for the fox. The fox nibbles it up, thankful for the small snack that Hinata almost always has on her. Hinata stroked the fox lightly, giggling as the fox licked her hand in appreciation and in happiness in seeing her again. She stroked the fox one last time, before saying a small goodbye to the fox, before it settles again, knowing that Hinata will come out again, for one reason or another.

Hinata walked calmly towards her team meeting place, idly wiping her hand on a handkerchief that she now always carried with her because of the fox. The sky was a clear light blue, and the sun shone a soft light over the village. Villager's voices echoed down the streets as people opened up shop and started to prepare for the day ahead.

She reached the meeting place, early by at least ten minutes, but she liked it. She enjoyed the peace before she had to train, the cool air with the warm sun making a perfectly comfortable temperature to relax. Hinata sighed and let her mind drift over the past couple months. Becoming Genin, training, preparing the for the chuunin exams ahead. The chuunin exams loomed over her like a gigantic tower.

But... She was going to do it anyways. No matter how unworthy she is. No matter how much she fails over the course of the exam. All because... of him.

Him was the class clown, the blonde idiot, the village prankster, all names of this person that made her feel significant. Naruto... a failure, supposedly, but... She saw the real side of him. The real side no one else saw when he thought no one was looking. He wasn't a failure, not close, she saw. She knew... the truth, the truth that was hidden, and no one knew about but her.

And that fox... She saved it from starvation and wounds a few days after she became genin. She found it starved and bleeding from various wounds. She healed it, and it stayed around the house. Yet... her father saw it, and was enraged. He almost killed it on the spot until she begged him not to kill it. He relented, but only if she defeated Hanabi in a battle. He was shocked that Hinata won by a landslide, not getting hit once, and hitting with ferocity that he never saw from his daughter. He kept to his promise, and the fox stayed, but outside now, away from all the murderous members of the clan, even after he warned all the members not to touch the fox. Hinata was surprised to see her father when no one was looking gave it a small morsel to eat, and a small smile that disappeared instantly after as if the fox reminded him of someone.

Her muses were cut short as she was pounced by something behind her. "Akamaru-kun! S-stop it..."

The white dog lay on her head, happy at his perch on the kunoichi's head. But at her command, he reluctantly got off and went to his master's side. She greeted her dog teammate.

"G-good afternoon, K-kiba-kun" Hinata stuttered a greeting. Kiba grinned back and started talking to her about everything that was on his mind. Hinata turned to greet her other teammate that was strolling up, despite a protest from Kiba. Kiba frowned and made a face a Shino. Shino's response was a slight raise of the eyebrows at his teammate. Kiba growled under his breath as Hinata exchanged greetings with Shino and Kurenai, who was right behind Shino.

The team settled down as Kurenai planned the day ahead.

* * *

The red fox watched Hinata's disappearing back turn the corner before getting up again and running out of Konoha, towards the forest. After a few minutes of entering the forest, it saw a hole and it entered, going through a series of complex tunnels before coming to a stop in a small animal-sized room. The fox bowed its head in a manner of respect as soon after, another fox entered the room, but it was a more orange color than the other fox.

"Any news on the girl?" The orange fox growled to the first fox.

"Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nope, sorry nothing." The red fox reported before the foxes sensed a feeling of danger. "Something's wrong. The... Girl is in danger." The red fox disappeared in a flash.

The orange fox sniffed the air, leaving the danger to the younger red fox, and thought hard. "The young generation of the animals, with the new generation of the humans, will lead the world to peace. Or so the prophesy states."

* * *

Hinata grimaced at the situation that her team was in. It was a simple D-rank caravan escort of a carriage with goods of no value, that turned ugly when random bandits started attacking. Her team easily fended them off until the leader came. A missing-nin of leaf. That little simple D-rank mission turned into an A rank in an instant. Now, Shino and Kiba was unconscious in one blow from the missing-nin and she was left. Kurenai was away fighting another missing-nin that appeared, the other leader.

Hinata saw one solution to getting out of this situation alive. "J-just take the cart! P-p-please spare us!" She stopped as the nin considered it.

She gave a gasp as he picked her up. "Unluckily for you... The cart isn't the target."

Hinata closed her eyes tightly as something changed inside her. _'HELP!'_ She screamed, but she didn't say it. The thought sped through the forest around them, and the forest quieted as they received the unsaid message.

The red fox was a few seconds from the caravan when the thought burst into his mind like a tsunami. It was extremely painful, but he kept going, not deterring him from his goal.

The missing-nin sensed the disrest in the forest. He turned back angrily at Hinata. "What did you-" He never finished his sentence as a bird flew down, attacking his eyes. He screamed in pain at the sudden attack, and dropped the unconscious Hinata to the ground. He clumsily swatted the bird that attacked him, before he tripped over a small log. He tumbled to the ground, ferociously fighting back against the bird.

The fox now darted in the clearing, aiming for the neck of the missing-nin. He leapt and tore the throat of the man, who instantly stilled and fell limp. The bird, bruised, but otherwise fine, gave a little chirp of happiness and flew away after a nod of thanks from the fox.

The fox gave a quick look at Kiba and Shino, and after deciding that they were fine besides a few cuts and bruises, gave Hinata a look-over. She was fine, except unconscious after the huge exertion of energy to send the message. The golden fox calmly strolled in and growled. "It's time. Take the girl."

"But," The red fox argued after looking back at Hinata's teammates. "What about them. Won't they worry?"

"Don't worry," The golden fox reassured, "They'll quickly find her."

After a little while of grumbling and complaints by the red fox, Hinata was quickly carried and dragged away by the two foxes into the forest.

* * *

End

**Animal** **Profiles: (MAIN ANIMALS ONLY)**

Name: Currently "The red fox" (I need a name people! Throw me a few!)

Personality: Smart, braggy, yet immature. This fox will annoy you, yet you'll love him just the same no matter what he does. Will complain at everything, yet his loyalty is unmatched. His specialty is intelligence and skill in just about anything, with minor mishaps. Hinata's soon to be partner.

Skills: None known.

Weakness: Too impulsiveve.

**Jutsu:** None currently

**Special Terms:**

The Prophecy: This unknown prophecy is apparently a mere myth told over the generations of the animals. The contents are unknown for now.

A/N: So, how's it like? Please leave a review if you have the time. I need name for the red fox, too! Please help me name him! I also want to see peoples opinions on names on these animals (and personalities if you so desire to go in depth) that you want to see in this story. Thanks! R&R!


End file.
